


Ode to Ferdinand -My Autumnal Rose

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Rose - Freeform, Snow, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: A love letter from Hubert to Ferdinand.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Ode to Ferdinand -My Autumnal Rose

I am the snow, whitening my emotions with indifference, veiling beauty with ice, gnawing at the skin, making your bones tremble, ever falling, relentless and untouchable. I stand as an ice sculpture with a sickly complexion and eyes of tarnished gold, my hair is as blackened as my soul and my lips are frozen in a frown. If you search within the glistening monotony of white you will find a frozen rose. My rose is kissed with Autumns fire; ember and fresh bars of gold. You, my dear Ferdinand, are my rose, my treasure and the colour on my blank canvas. Your beauty is held timeless in my winter's breath.

I caress the petals with tenderness; so fragile and soft, and kiss those moist velvet lips; nothing sweeter or more cherished to me. Within blossoms passion, that endless desire that drives me to the brink. Each kiss is a moment of paradise; long may the remnants of the taste and delicate scent linger. My rose is plucked from the winter snow and rests upon my aching heart. Slowly my heart thaws and my eyes melt to joyful tears.

My rose colours my world in petals; in heart patterns and sentimental verses. The confetti scattered to celebrate the power of our love beyond the horizon to eternity. You stand out amongst the flowers; vibrant with an sensual aroma reeling me in. I do not mind the thorns pricking me, they are just a re!under that I should handle you more carefully . Even when you are in bud, I will watch you as your sleep, awaiting until your eyes blossom and gaze into mine. If you stay in bud forever then I will wait for you forever.

I love you, my Autumnal Rose,  
Yours, Hubert.


End file.
